Love Realized
by xWannabe-Novelistx
Summary: Hermione discovers what her feeling for Ginny truly are, and with a little help from the headmaster and Luna Lovegood, she's able to get her girl. just a light cutesy story Ginny/Hermione femslash. Please read and review
1. The beggining of what's to come

**Author's note: I wrote this about a year ago and a friend of mine posted it but now I'm going to have it here on mine cause I'm thinking of making a sequel so please review  
**

**Disclaimer: I wake up everyday with the sad realization that these characters aren't mine.**

Hermione had always had feelings for Ginny, ever since they had met. At first she had reasoned the feelings were a sisterly regard for the younger girl, seeing as she was Ron's sister and Ron was one of her best friend. But when she had heard of how Ginny had been possessed by Tom Riddle, in her second year after she had been awaken from being petrified, she felt a large amount of dread descend upon her heart and felt much more protective over Ginny then she had thought possible. As the years went by, she watched Ginny grow up more and more into a young woman. In her fourth year when the Yule Ball had been held, she had been asked by Victor Krum and was extremely excited and honored by being asked by him. She had taken extra care to prepare for the ball. When she had heard that Ginny was going as well, Hermione was thrilled that her friend was going to join her there. Maybe more than she should have been. And yet she had a strange feeling of unease attack at her heart till she had found out who was the redhead's date, Neville, and the reason she had agreed, Ginny's only way to be allowed to go. She thought she would have focused on her first date, in the great hall with all its grand decorations, yet her eyes constantly fell upon one person repeatedly unable to control herself. Her dress was not the prettiest one there, she was not as joyful as the others were, and she was not striking any type of interesting topic or such. In fact she looked quite depressed and plain in her hand me down dress robe compared to many other girls. Yet to Hermione, the youngest Weasley looked nothing but perfect. No matter what she was doing or where she was, she constantly had her eyes on Ginny. Hermione had even began getting annoyed at Krum for always following her and keeping her dancing when all she wanted to do was go over and have a conversation with the redhead. When she had finally escaped from Krum, Ron had begun confronting her for agreeing to go to the Yule Ball with as he said, "the enemy." By the end of the night Hermione deemed it hopeless to catch Ginny, and became so agitated she exploded on Ron.

Unknown to Hermione that night, she had been watch just as closely herself. Ginny had truly been ecstatic when she found a date to the Yule Ball. She had found a way to be near Hermione and see just who had asked out the older girl out and if Hermione had any serious feelings for him, whoever he was. Unlike the bushy haired girl Ginny recognized her feeling for what they were almost instantly. Her school girl crush for Harry ended as quickly as it had started, and only continued to act as if she fancied Harry to have an excuse to talk to Hermione. She was afraid to tell the older girl of her feelings in case she scared her away. The one time she had tried to tell the truth, Hermione interrupted with the wrong idea.

_Flashback_

_Ginny sat next to the brown-eyed girl near the fireplace in their favorite armchairs. Ginny cleared her throat a bit to get Hermione's attention. She was reading out of an abnormally large book as usual. Hermione looked up, her face ready to tell off the person for disrupting her._

_When she saw the redhead, her face cleared and she smiled, "hey Gin, what can I do for you?"_

_Ginny swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and looked around the common room. It was empty except for them._

_"Well I've wanted to tell you something for a while now."_

_Hermione looked at her waiting for the rest patiently, "go on," she said for encouragement._

_"Well you see, there's this person I fancy and I don't quite know how to tell he-"_

_She was cut off by a bout of laughter from her friend, "oh Gin, I already know you fancy Harry, you don't have to me about it. If you want to tell him yourself though, you might want to start working on talking to him more often."_

_Hermione gave the younger girl a comforting pat on the shoulder and stood gathering her belongings. Ginny was momentarily distracted by the sound of the beautiful laughter issuing from her friend's mouth to register what she had been told. When she had tried to correct Hermione's assumption she was again sidetracked by the touch she received on her shoulder. She a deep maroon blush formed on her cheeks from the contact, though Hermione thought it was from the topic on which they were on. Before Ginny could focus back on what she came here to do, it was too late. Hermione was already climbing up the stairs to her dormitory. Ginny slumped down in her chair, loathing her perfect performance and vowing to stop it at once._

_End Flashback  
_

The redhead shook herself out of her depressing thoughts. The entire time, her blue eyes were glued to Hermione and Krum. The way they touched when they danced or the way they laughed when they talked. Each thing only drove Ginny into a deeper despair then before. Neville's constant want to dance did nothing to cheer her up either, it only bruised her feet. Near the end of the night she saw Hermione detach herself from Krum with an immense look of relief on her face. Ginny was positive that the older girl was walking towards her, wanting to talk to her, but she was blocked by none other than Ginny's git of a brother, Ron. Blue eyes flashed as she glared holes into Ron's back, wishing him away, her hand itching to hurl a hex his way. Instead she sat down at a table dejectedly and drank a butterbeer, telling her date she was too tired to dance anymore. She soon went back to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving her happiness and hope in the great hall behind her.

That night both girls slept restlessly and disappointed. What both didn't know though was that there had been another set of eyes watching them. Taking into account how each girl looked at each other and how upset each was not to be able to spend their time together. Those pair of eyes watched in sadness themselves to see that neither girl got their wish. Those pair of eyes that watched from behind half-mooned spectacles gleamed when the person who owned those eyes formed a plan to help the girls on with their relationship problems. Dumbledore sat back in his chair in silently content, going over his plan in his head.

**Btw the chapters are all written so I'll upload a new chapter every week or after every three reviews :)**

**oh and sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch  
**


	2. Luna lends a hand in the library

**(Author's note: I love Luna, so I had to add her in my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I wake up everyday with the sad realization that these characters aren't mine.**

Over the course of the next two years, the girls went on with their lives as normal as possible. Not breathing a word to each other of their feelings for each other. Both using excuses, "now isn't a good time. I shouldn't be fancying girls anyway, it's only a phase." So on and so forth. Ginny distracted herself by dating boys and soon dropped her act of liking Harry anything more than a friend all together. Hermione did what she always did, she turned to books. She through herself into her studies with a new vigor, if that was possible. They stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Thankfully none of they're friends seemed to notice, except for Luna Lovegood. Every time Ginny would spend time with her strange friend, she would be asked if she had said anything yet or comment on how pretty Hermione looked that day. Another thing she was told, was to stop dating people she didn't even like and had been promptly told to dump a few. Ginny turned a deep scarlet whenever Luna decided to talk about such things. What Ginny didn't know was that the love her life had recently been getting the same treatment, if in a less subtle form.

Luna was in the library, some might say stalking her prey, watching Hermione from a behind a bookshelf. Hermione knew she was there, having dealt with this treatment before. It had started about three weeks ago. Luna would come over to her and begin stating the activities Ginny had done that day. At first Hermione endured this torture in silence. It was torture because the older girl was very interested in what the younger girl had be up to almost every minute of everyday, but Luna would not tell her what she most wanted to know.

"What did Gin say today? Did she talk about me at all? Does she enjoy my company? Does she smile when she sees me like I do when I see her? Does she love me like I love her? Please god let her love me the same way I love her."

These thoughts chased each other in Hermione's head all the time and Luna's "a day in the life of Ginny" did nothing to quench these ideas. The intelligent girl had asked Luna why she was getting told such information everyday, about a week and a half ago. She went back to that day remembering.

Luna tilted her head to the side as if she'd been asked the strangest question ever.

"Isn't it obvious? Cause you love her, and I thought you'd like to know what she was doing."

Hermione heard her answer as given if it was a simple fact that couldn't be clearer. She had a coughing fit whiles her entire body was covered in a blush; she started to deny her feelings, protesting that such absurd things could be true. The blond only looked at her, showing that no matter what she said, Luna would never believe it.

Ever since that day, Hermione stopped pretending with her. Every time Luna came to visit her with her daily report, the older girl would no longer ignore her, but give her, her undivided attention. Hermione had even begun asking questions before she knew what she was doing. Now her hour in the library everyday became her sanctuary, eager to have Luna inform her how her love had spent her day, whether she was happy or upset that day, if she had talked about her that day. So it came to her as a surprise when Luna came to her at the appointed time, even though they never made it official, with another person. Hermione's mouth went dry as her hands began to sweat and she felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingle somewhere much lower, as she saw the flame red hair.

Ginny had been confused, but was not suspicious when she was asked to accompany Luna to the library. When she saw Hermione, Ginny had felt the same feeling as the older girl had felt but had yet to notice that that was where her friend was heading. When she finally understood she had a moment of panic, before setting into the seat next to Luna, directly across from Hermione. Both girls looked everywhere but each other only stealing glances now and then.

Ginny broke the silence, "so," she cleared her dry throat, "do Luna and you have a study session or something? Cause if you do, I'll get out of you're hair."

Ginny had grasped at any excuse to get away; being to close to Hermione was dangerous. She remembered the summer nights she and Hermione spent to together, sleeping in the same room, being able to watch Hermione sleep, that time she hadn't been able to resist and stroke the older girls face as she slept. Ginny she loved her when she was sleeping.

Before Ginny could successfully escape, Luna had snagged her sleeve and pulled her into her seat again. "Actually, yes we do, but I have to go do something so I can't study with 'Mione today so I was hoping you cold take my place and give me the notes later."

The gray eyed girl smiled at her with a look on her face that said, there is no option, you have to say yes.

Ginny nodded, "of course."

She looked up to see Hermione shooting daggers at Luna and was confused, God I'm not wanted her, she only sees me as a distraction.

When Luna left them by themselves the redhead slowly voiced her fears, "look if I'm in you're way you can tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Ginny and motioned to get up when Hermione yelled, "No!" she blush, "I mean no, you're no in the way. Don't even think that, I'm glad for the company, really!" she added when she saw the younger girl's disbelief.

Hermione smiled at the redhead. Ginny returned her smile, suddenly feeling very warm inside.

**A.N.: Once again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes mistakes I missed, and I'll update the next chapter after the third review so review a lot! lol**


	3. Secret meeting

**Disclaimer: I wake up everyday with the sad realization that these characters aren't mine.**

**This one is a super short chapter, sorry about that, so I thought that two reviews were enough for this one, but the next one will be longer :)  
**

Luna gave the password and climbed up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's room.

Dumbledore didn't turn around when he greeted the girl, "hello dear, I expect you have good news for me about our special friends?" he turned toward her, he asking kindly.

Luna's grinned wide, "yes, they both admit to having feelings for each other," her face fell a little, "but I don't think either has enough courage to tell the other." He nodded, hearing nothing he didn't expect from his little 'partner in crime.'

"That's quite all right. I believe it is time for me to say my piece to the girls. And because of you and all your help I know exactly what to tell them." He smiled at her over his half-mooned spectacles.

The dreamy looking girl nodded with a small smile on her lips. Luna stood up to go, "that was all I had to say. I'll be going then, sir."

"Truly, my dear, I was hoping you would have a cup of tea with me. That is if you have no other arrangements." He motioned with his hand to sit. Luna accepted his offer with her dreamy smile.

Back in the library, the girls were impossibly nervous and were having a hard time concentrating anything.

"Um, so what was the subject?" the redhead asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

Confusion went across Hermione's face, "what subject?" she said before her mind started working again and she remembered. "Oh! It was " she looked down at what she ha been working on earlier, "transfiguration."

The younger girl nodded, "well, I guess we should begin then." They didn't get much done with they're constant blushing and fear of being to close to each other.

Both girls stayed up that night replaying the hour they spent studying. How they're hands had frequently touched each other when Hermione showed what certain notes meant, or how they're knees brushed against each other every time one of them shifted in they're chairs. Admittedly both girls moved on purpose to feel that contact.

The next day everything seemed normal, though the girls were a shy to look at each other and every time they did a blush would bloom across their cheeks.

**Author's note: of course I had to make these two buddies. lol anyway same thing next chapter after three reviews :)**


	4. Dumblydore gives some advice

**(Author's note: I know I wrote Dumblydore in the chapter title, I like calling the headmaster Dumblydore, if you have a problem with it too bad)**

**Disclaimer: I wake up everyday with the sad realization that these characters aren't mine.**

**Sorry another semi short one but thankfully it longer then the last one :)  
**

As Ginny was going to her potions class after magical care of creatures, Professor Dumbledore approached her.

"I was hoping we could have a little chat?" he said when he reached her.

Ginny was in awe. The headmaster never talked to her, he usually had something to say to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but never her. Mutely she nodded.

"Lovely," he waved his wand and two cushiony armchairs appeared. He motioned that she should sit and be comfortable. "Do you know why I've come to speak to you?" his gaze pierced into her. She shook her head, still in too much shock to speak, as she sat down.

"Well then we should get straight to the point then," he smiled, "when do you plan on revealing your true feelings?"

Ginny gasped in surprise for two reasons, as her face turned to the same color as her hair. The first for the fact that she was so easy to read that even the headmaster, who hasn't had a real conversation with her in her entire life, noticed. And because he actually cared enough to talk to her as if he had nothing better to do.

She was once again stunned into silence. It didn't seem to faze him in the least. He continued, pretending he hadn't seen her reaction. "I was simply wondering why you haven't taken any action these last two years."

Ginny cleared her throat and spoke for the first time, "well sir, I don't know how she feels about me and I don't want to mess up our friendship in anyway. Also I think her and my brother like each other," She hung her head, "I don't think I could stand her telling me that reason." Tears had begun running down her face without her noticing till she had finished talking. Dumbledore gave her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"All very good reasons," he said as he nodded, "but none to logical." A steel came into his voice, "you are a Gryffindor, you're bravery is what you must have pride in. I'm not telling you, of course, what you should do; I'm simply stating that you must have more courage and confidence in yourself. You never know what may happen and I'm sure if Miss Granger does not share your feelings, she will surely stay your friend." Dumbledore suddenly stood up, startling the girl, "if you ever need to speak to me, I'll be more then glad to listen. The password for now is 'licorice wands.' Now I believe you are exceedingly late for class. I'm terribly sorry for that, I'll inform Professor Snape, you can just head over to the common rooms and wait for lunch. Goodbye Miss Weasley." With that he left. Ginny stood up, still amazed at the conversation she had, with the headmaster no less! And she had been able to skip potions! She walked deep in thought yet happily to the common rooms.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire place, going over the advice Professor Dumbledore had given her right after breakfast. She had thought of nothing else. She was so lost in thought, that the opening of the door frightened her. She jumped and emitted a squeal. The person who came in walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" the person's fire red hair framing her face. Hermione nodded, swallowing a rather large lump in her throat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had Snape now?" she asked.

"I did, but I was excused from class by Dumbledore." She said as she sat across from the taller girl, "He had something to tell me." Her eyes looked far away going back to the chat, thinking maybe she should follow what she had been told. Before she could think on how to begin to tell the older girl, Hermione had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and it was brief, but it was magical for both of them. Hermione leaned back and looked Ginny in the eyes, "he talked to me too."

**OHH! Whats going to happen? I know mainly cause I wrote it lol**, **do you know? Review and tell me your guesses for next and final chapter of this story, plus you can tell me if you want me to write a sequel :)**

**Btw check out my other story "A New Life" its another Germione(Ginny/Hermione) which is going to be a much longer story then this one and its AU. There's a poll dealing with the story on my profile page :) so go read it and review and tell me what you think of it. **

**OH! And if you ever want to see the last chapter of this story you shall give me three reviews lol jk, but not really cause i won't update till I get THREE REVIEWS!  
**


	5. Finally together

**Author's note: I felt so happy when I wrote this chapter because I finally finished a story and that in itself is a miracle. Trust me. Also I might make a sequel, so tell me if you want one in the reviews, so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I wake up everyday with the sad realization that these characters aren't mine.**

The common room had not been crowded at the time and those in there were too busy studying to notice the two girls giggling and holding hands go up the stairs into the dorms.

In the room, both simply hugged each other for a while before going to sit on the bed.

"I can't believe you feel the same. It's like a dream only better because this is reality, right?" the younger girl looked up from Hermione's hand, where she had been tracing patterns into in, anxiety plain in her eyes.

Hermione brought up Ginny's hand and placed a kiss into her palm, "this is real," she assured the girl. They smiled at each other, their happiness clear in their eyes. The second, third and fourth kiss they shared were much more intimate. At first it had started out as the one in front of the fire place, but soon their passion for each other could not be contained.

Ginny slid her tongue, across Hermione's lips, tasting her. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth to Ginny's soft tongue. Their tongues met in the middle and had a duel of dominance. Ginny's hand slid her hand down towards the small of the other girls back into the shirt, thrilling at the feel of the smooth skin. Hermione gasped in pleasure as she felt herself being pulled in closer to the shorter girl. They got lost in their kisses and each other.

Twenty minutes later they were still in the bedroom, lying next to each other, breathless. They had taken off their shirts and shoes and socks, but had gone no further. They had just discovered each others feelings, and neither was willing to go back, so they had no hurry. They had the rest of their lives to take pleasure in each other's bodies. Hermione sat up first. She leaned over the smaller girl and placed a small kiss on her nose and lips before getting up to retrieve her clothing that had been thrown on the floor in their haste to feel skin on skin.

"Get up lazy bones, people will be back soon and I still have a essay to write." She whipped the lifeless form, on the bed, with her tie, the girl moaned and rolled over.

"No, lets stay in here a bit longer. Everyone is eating lunch; it'll be a while before they get back. Now you come back to bed." She grabbed the older girl's arms and pulled her on top of herself. Hermione was pulled with so much force that she toppled over causing them to go into a fit of giggles.

"I love you, " Hermione whispered

"I love you too." Ginny replied then they proceeded to get dressed and ready to go out to the common room

When they went back down to the common room, it seemed nobody had noticed their absence. They went back to Hermione's books, where they proceeded completed their homework till Harry and Ron came back, stomachs full of food.

**The End**

**A.N.: yeah I know it was a short one to end on but if you want more review and tell me if you want a sequel, btw the sequel's first chapter is done, I'll give a preview of the sequel to whoever reviews :D**


End file.
